Piece of the Piece
by Sorariru
Summary: They were defeated. With the help of their friend, they managed to escape death but without each other. No one knows if they their nakamas were still alive or not. They meet new friends with the same predicament. They form a crew... Vongola Pirates doesn't sound so different from the Mafia no?
1. Pre-Prologue

No one really knows about its existence until it was asked.

The missing Vongola Artifact, the first generation's trademark.

It should have been the Vongola Rings they were seeking for. It was something else. _Something more powerful. _

* * *

The Vongola Mansion filled with 400 years of memories.

Now broken and destroyed... _burning._

* * *

The pre-Vongola boss was staring at the deceased form of his boss, his grandfather along with his guardians, all hanging on the wall.

"Tsuna!" he snapped his gaze to something much more horrible.

_His family. _

They were injured in many forms but couldn't get any worse. Tsuna was going to make this person pay. Even if it costs him to turn the whole world.

He reunited with his friends, his own blood dripping each step. Even in the midst of the tragedy, they were whole. Broken, injured but still a whole family. They wouldn't exchange anything in the world for their _nakama._

How surreal it was for them using that term. Nakama. As if it part of them, even if they clashed personalities.

"Vongola!"

The pre-boss (or is it boss now?) turned to see his other friends. An albino with wings carrying a girl with a glowing orange pacifier held unto her chest. On the other side was their gravity-powered buddy with his guardians.

The Shimon Famiglia surrounded the injured Vongola, a defense in which they won't let anyone harm the inner. A certain prefect caught sight of a fighting bronco with his whip, trusty humonguos turtle and sky horse. He was itching to fight, but he was unable to move. He glared at the reason. It seems like he wasn't the only one who hated his unmoving state.

"Enma! Let us go! Let us fight! We can't-"

The missing honorifics was enough point for his urgency. But the said guy won't let it. Instead, he smiled genuinely (which was kind of futile as blood caked his face and he has a cut above his lip).

"Thank you for everything Tsuna-kun, my family and I are in your debt forever."

The aforementioned person was going to retaliate that it wasn't over when a finger was placed over his lips, silencing him.

"Shush Tsunayoshi-kun, we don't want them finding us so suddenly, do we?" said the ever-so-playful marshmallow freak.

The gravity took its chance to strain them from any movement, speak even. All they could do was think miserably. Watch as their friends protected them.

All of them didn't like what going on. The home that their ancestors tried to protect so their generation could live.

A combination of white and orange covered them as a whole. It was then they realized what was going to happen. They begged in their minds to stop, pleaded as much of their strained faces do. But they siblings weren't going to let it happen. They were going to make them live.

_"Please don't do this" _was their unheard pleas.

Byakuran merely smiled at thought. "Now that I remember, I've always wanted you to look miserable in front of me before didn't I Tsunayoshi-kun?"

It earned him a growl from a certain bomber and a scolding stare from his sister.

"Nii-sama please concentrate, we don't want them to end up dead on the other side," Yuni frowned at his antics.

The man let out a dry chuckle " know that it is below fifty percent as we both are heavily injured,"

The light around them suddenly brightened, even just a little, colors varying. The Shimon had lit their rings as they fought.

"Such kind friends you have Vongola," he commented, narrowing his now open eyes in concentration. "Please don't waste our efforts and stay safe,"

The helpless group gasped as they started to glow blindingly bright. Gravity defied them and they knew they were going to be thrown somewhere unknown.

The group struggled mid-air, but no to avail. All of them tried to grasp onto one of their friends, if they could at least save_one_.

"Byakuran! Uni! Enma! Nii-san! MINNA!" Tsuna yelled desperately, grasping for the nearest person.

Uni merely brushed off his hands and smiled. They flew out of the mansion into nothingness.

"_Live with your dying will, Vongola,"_

* * *

I know should not do this. But I love One Piece and so is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's my first fic of One Piece and as well as my first fic with the KHR in htis account. The other.. well its a secret. Moving on! I wish you would like this!

Review?


	2. Prologue?

Eight multicolored shooting stars landed on different islands across the whole new world. The Vongola doesn't know anything. Why they were here, where they are or what waits for them in this world.

* * *

"Luffy-kun!"

"Gomu Gomu no FUUSEN!"

"You stretched too much!"

"HIIIIE! Rubber?!"

* * *

"That's not the right way!"

"Ah! So annoying!"

"Arf!"

"The dog can fight?! Wait… I wanna go to sleep…"

"Hahaha! Sorry!"

* * *

"MY HOUSE!"

"Maa maa Nami-chan, we can make you another house-"

"PAY UP!"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't have money…"

"What?!"

* * *

"Hercales-sensei!"

"Watch out Usopp'n!"

"UWAA! GOTTA. STAY. CALM!"

"The island's gonna eat!"

* * *

"SANJI-KYUUUN!"

"Don't come near me!"

"For disturbing peace, I'll bite you to death,"

"NOT AGAIN YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

"KYAAAA! HIBARI-KYUUUN!"

* * *

"It's a falling star!"

"EXTREEEEEME!"

"An extreme star?!"

"An EXTREME talking raccoon!"

"I'M A REINDEER!"

* * *

"Robin-san, are you alright? The star-"

"Kufufu, do I look like a star to you?"

"I wonder how you didn't crushed to pieces when you fell,"

"ROBIN-SAN!"

"An interesting thought, kufufu"

* * *

"It's SUUUUUUUUUPER cold isn't it Nii-chan?"

"Shut up! You're making me cold looking at you! Put on some pants!"

"What? Pervert? Don't compliment me much!"

"I WAS NOT! AND STOP DANCING LIKE AN IDIOT!"

* * *

I tried making them into chapters but it turns out it's gonna take longer than I had intended. I'm pretty sure you've got glimpse on which islands our Vongola friends had landed. The Vongola may seem a bit OOC but hey, they gotta somehow evolve since they're in a new world no? Sorry if it's such a short chapter! The other chapter would be better! I swear! It would be out by three days if not by the week ;)

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!


	3. Chapter 1: Sabaody!

Tsuna tried to disappear behind Luffy's back as Hancock decided to shower him with praises or what not. Even if Hancock was the most beautiful woman he had seen, she was smitten over his rubber friend who was very narrow minded that he rejected her marriage proposals. She was glaring daggers at him while fawning over Luffy. How she'd done that, he didn't know. And he didn't want to know. If he did so, he might be risking to be turning into stone. He wants to see his Family thank you very much.

"So do you really have to go Tsuna?"

The mentioned brunette looked at the side and saw Elder Nyon. He sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Even if I don't know for sure if all of my friends are alive and are here, I'd rather travel around the world and see if I can stumble into one of them. Besides, I don't seemed to be welcomed here without Luffy,"

They looked at Hancock who was showing Luffy his bag which was overflowing with what seemed like supplies that would last for years. "Good decision. But the Grand Line is a huge place. There's the New World too and the Four Blue Sea, don't you think you might need companions to look?"

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped into the conversation, hanging to Tsuna's neck which he seemed to be fond of doing ever since they met. "You could join my crew and we can look for them on the way!"

"Luffy, as I said before they might be here in Grand Line. As much as I want to join you in New World, I still have my own journey. I can't hold you up in your way being the Pirate Kind no?" he reasoned.

The Strawhat boy pouted but nodded in understanding. Tsuna means it. He would love to travel around with Luffy but he can't. The clock was ticking and he still has to return to his home world. He has to find his guardians fast and search for whatever artifact that bastard wants.

"Luffy-kun, can I have a favor?" the Boa Empress asked, blush on her cheeks. Luffy really doesn't know how lucky he was to have the most beautiful girl in world fall over heels for him.

"What is it? I won't marry you" he asked.

"No. Can you just leave without saying goodbye"

The duo looked at each other before Tsuna waved the rubber boy off, jumping down the dingy they were gave. He heard Luffy say "Oh, I never said that to anyone. I wanna see you again. Shishishi!"

The Shichibukai fainted at that. He sighed and prepared the rows beside. Luffy soon joined him and said his "Then I'm off!"

He didn't have to say goodbye. It was just Elder Nyon who knew him and he had already given his farewell to the woman. His brown orbs looked at the island before him, amazed. There were bubbles surrounding the mangrove. Luffy was told him about his adventures before he trained with Rayleigh within the whole year. But seeing it before him really amazed him. There was no better explanation than 'To see is to believe'. This island looked like from fairy tales! But then again, his companion looked more unnatural.

"Do you think I would need this?" Luffy asked, holding up the 'disguise'. It was a poorly made fake thick nose with a moustache. He sweat dropped.

"I don't think so Luffy. I don't think anyone would be expecting your return," they heard from Rayleigh that there were rumors that Luffy was dead. Of course some were against it but it was worth the chance. Hancock did say not to cause a racket so they can sail peacefully "Just keep a low profile and it will be alright,"

"You're right," and the male kept it inside the bag.

It wasn't long when they reached the archipelago. He looked around with curiosity. It was a first for him to go to a new island. It was a lot different from the island where they were form where the weather changes forty eight times in a whole year. It actually took Tsuna two months to get used to the changes and not to get sick.

"Yosh," they huffed and carried their respective bags. His bag was the same size as Luffy's. The size of his bag was reasonable since he had to travel around and leave soon while Luffy would be meeting soon with his nakama. But the boy was a black hole, he wouldn't be surprise if that bag full of food would be done before the sun sets.

They were wearing similar cloaks, their hoods up. It wasn't necessary for him to do it but Luffy insisted since they were hiding from the Marines. Not like the Marines know him yet.

Luffy was telling him how he was excited to see his crew and how they had grown. He felt envious. Here was Luffy, meeting his friends soon and he had to search for them. He was fairly sure that everyone made it out alive, only the locations were unknown. His Hyper Intuition was tingling though. It might be good news.

"I think it would be time to keep it low Luffy-san," he informed him, quite alerted at the attention at them "Hancock did say to keep a low profile,"

The rubber boy blinked and nodded, walking. Even if Luffy was a year older than him, the Strawhat was actually a bit narrow minded and he had to keep an eye at him at all times. It was like having Lambo all over again, if you let go of him out of sight he's in trouble. No wait. He's worse than Lambo.

As he was busy looking at the bubbles and sheer size of people around, he didn't notice that Luffy had bumped into someone. He mentally did a facepalm and tried to apologize when he heard the people saying something about not knowing Strawhat Luffy. There was a man with red popping vest, blue shots and an old beaten looking straw hat on the ground. Is it some sort of style in this world? He shrugged.

"Oh, did I bumped into you? Sorry." Then his companion and turned "Bye,"

"Wait a minute!"

The man got up and started walking towards them. He sighed and gave a scolding glare to the rubber man. "And Hancock-san said not to cause trouble. And how many times did I said it?"

"Sorry," he replied, sounding somewhat guilty.

The man patted Luffys head with the gun, "Oi, did you bump on me on purpose?"

Tsuna heard the people saying that he was in danger or what-not. There were people where the man came from smirking at them as if they won. He tilted his head and let his friend clean his own mess. The said people surrounded them. He narrowed his eyes when the gun was pressed against Luffy's cheek.

"Why don't you say something? Did you hit me knowing who I was? Did you see it? You made me look like a fool," What you're doing makes you fool, Tsuna thought but he refrained from saying anything. "You humiliated me in public. It shouldn't happen to me, I'm an elite pirate with a four hundred million bounty! Kneel down on the ground in fear now and beg for your life!"

There were murmurings around, saying he should just do it and apologize. Somewhere saying how he was a fool. Tsuna doesn't get it and frowned at the sight. They really have to hurry or the Marines would get a wind about him. Seems like Luffy got his message.

"I think you realize how audacious your actions were!" the man pointed out, getting all buddy-buddy with Luffy

"That's why you're so scared you can't even talk!" an orange haired woman stepped forward, crossing her arms.

"A few moments ago a man with a long nose and a woman with long hair messed with us so our captain is in a bad mood. You better apologize now. Kneel on the ground!" a large mask wearing man pointed out, emphasizing his point with his fist.

Then an old man with sky blue hair and cigarette stepped forward "Otherwise, you gonna throw away your life with just one mistake. Our captain pulls the trigger very easily."

Tsuna brightens up atLuffy's words and turned around, knowing they get to move one. "I'm really sorry! I better go now."

"Very well!" A scream was heard and a the trigger was pulled. He didn't have to turn around again to see if Luffy was hit. He just looked around if there was a civilian hurt. Luckily, no one did. Just the group behind him passed out from Conqueror's Haki,

"Wait for me, Tsuna!" he yelled and caught up with him "I think Hancock was right. I should use it."

He didn't think it would matter but let the boy do his thing. Luffy will do what he liked anyway and he can't change it. Not like the other would do it too if he was in the same predicament. They kept walking a few more groves. Tsuna kept himself busy on the popping bubbles or the odd bubble machines. ITt certainly looked amazing, he wondered if Lambo would have fun in the near amusement park. He bets everyone would have fun in the amusement park!

"Hancock was really right. I need this mustache. I shouldn't cause any trouble. " he looked at Luffy who suddenly stopped. "Oh you guys!"

"Hey friend, we need you to come with us," a man with puffy blond hair in a suit went beside Luffy.

"If you come quietly, we won't have any trouble." Another man with green hair and three swords followed the suit.

"Our captain is very angry. Give up on living a long life." The the blond leaned on Luffy's shoulder. "What? Are you too scared to talk?"

"You're Sanji, aren't you?" Luffy turned to the blond. "And you must be Zoro! Long time no see!"

"H-Hey it's been a while! Has it been?"

"Yeah! Let's go now!"

"Oh, everybody's here already? Sorry to keep you waiting!" Luffy turned to his companion. "Well, I've got them here."

Tsuna waved "Yeah yeah, keep him out of trouble will you?"

The two men nodded, albeit unsure on what was happening. The brunette turned and gave Luffy a challenging look "Next time we meet, New World."

"Of course!" he pumped his fist "You gotta meet my crew!"

"And you got to meet mine also!"

With that they exchange a fist blow, a shockwave erupting between them "And see who's the winner in the last fifty-fifty fight!"

Tsuna pulled himself away and smiled, truly happy for his friend. Now he got back to his nakamas, he had no problems. His intuition tells him they were the wrong people but he shrugged knowing Luffy would handle himself well. His fingers wrapped around his rock Vongola Ring, a habit he had picked since he arrived to this world. The trio left and so did he. He still have to go to Rayleigh.

"That sounds like a plan," he muttered and ventured in the opposite direction where Luffy went. He paused in his tracks. "Where is Rayleigh-san anyway?"

He sighed and aimlessly walk. Luffy should've given him his vivre card, Tsuna could totally use it. After all, he is already back to his crew. He can go to Rayleigh without it. He looked up. Just how many groves does he have to pass to find Rayleigh? He groaned. He didn't also know which grove where Rayleigh was.

"Oh, Observation Haki,"

He closed his eyes and tried to find Rayleigh. He found where the man was and was moving towards his directin. Tsuna thanked the deities out there for the skill and ran to where the man was. Unknowingly, he was heading to where Luffy was going.

He met up with the old man on a grove mark, on top of an enlarge root. He hadn't changed since. Rayleigh was still in his tattered cloak. He removed his hood to take a closer look of the old man. He smiled. "Thank you for the six months of training."

"Nah, it was nothing. You're pretty a fast learner than Luffy. And you already mastered Conqueror's Haki before you came," Rayleigh laughed at his red face. He did arrive at the island, his orange flame almost burning the forest. "Just two more and you actually mastered it in the remaining months,"

"All thanks to Luffy," he grinned "Ah, he's heading this way."

They both turned to see Luffy running with a blond and a green haired man. They looked different form the last time Tsuna had seen the, but shrugged it off. The rubber man stopped in his tracks and turned to them, with a grin that Tsuna will be mostly likely missing.

"Rayleigh! Tsuna!"

The men pursuing the boy stopped for a while "D-Dark King Rayleigh?! And who's that boy beside him?!"

"I came here to check but you look alright. You're power sure has improved." Rayleigh commented.

"Uh-huh!"

"Take care! I won't be there to keep you in trouble!" Tsuna yelled, smirking at Luffy.

"I don't need it! Besides I have my crew!" Luffy replied, looking irritated that Tsuna was babying him.

The brunette laughed at his expression, he heard one commented that Luffy can't do it, even with the crew's help. Well, that's Luffy for you.

"Now go to your friends!" Rayleigh said.

"Yeah! Rayleigh, thank you for everything these past two years! Tsuna too!"

They chuckled "You're out of character. Now go!"

Luffy placed his bag down and stepped forward. He raised his hands and turned them into fists. "Rayleigh! Tsuna! I'll do it! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Sure you are!" Tsuna grinned and raised his own fist "In the next time we meet will be New World!"

"What are you doing?! Capture them!"

The brunette frowned. The trio took notice of the Marines and started running. "Rayleigh! Thank you for everything! I'm going now!"

"You show them," he mumbled. He turned to Rayleigh, whose eyes were watering. He jabbed his side playfully "Getting sentimental?"

"Heh," the old man smirked and yelled "Rise to the top!"

They shared a look and ran ahead of the Marines. Rayleigh slashed his sword, marking the ground with a line. Tsuna willed his hands to go in orange flames.

"It's a new beginning for my pupil! Don't be so hard on him." he stated, his sword drawn.

"W-What is this line?" a Marine asked, looking at it nervously.

"I recommend you not to cross over it, Mister" Tsuna advised helpfully, his flames dangerously flickering.

A stupid marine actually did so. His orange eyes flickered to his direction and gave a friendly smile. Rayleigh handled the stupid though. Tsuna just stood there, his arms crossed. He looked up and realized the Marines were taking a way around. So persistent aren't they? He looked to the Dark King.

"Do what you want," he said. The boy nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything Rayleigh-san," he means it. This man made him stronger, even past the point that he wouldn't have to use his gloves for fighting. He raised a fist to his face and let the flames go burst. "Watch out for us in the newspaper,"

"I know I'll see you both soon in them," he laughed. "Now go!"

He took a good look of the man and placed his hands behind, letting his flames propel himself mid-air. He immediately saw the marines surrounding the trio in all sides. Before one of them lifts a finger to fight back, Tsuna charges to the first wave of marines, giving the chance for them to escape.

"Who-?!" exclaimed the blond.

"Tsuna!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

"Now now Luffy, hurry up. You've already done enough to keep a 'low-profile'." Tsuna scolded, giving the Marines a good taste of his shoes.

The Straw Hat boy nodded and pulled his friends. "He made a way, let's go!"

He smiled as he watched the trio fled. His body dodging every incoming weapon reflexively. Tsuna never thought he had to commence his plan so early. And Luffy haven't even sailed yet. He shrugged his hood off and made a stance. His eyes darted in the opponents who were trying to follow the trio. He willed his flames to go burn the area, making a line alike to Rayleigh's.

"Now, I hope my face does get printed in those papers," he said, making sure every Marine around him can hear him.

He lashed his flames to the first wave of men. He side stepped in the incoming sword and kicked the gut of whoever that person was and released his Haki. He grinned when it was only the Captain that remained standing. He ought to give a good fight.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you all!"

* * *

Now. The Observation Haki doesn't really work like that (I think) but Tsuna works with his flames so it's sort of an upgrade. And yes, Tsuna doesn't use his gloves here anymore. It's like he had gone into eating the Mera Mera no mi but he's not a logia. Well, rest assured, none of the VOngola are eating Devil Fruits but some upgrades are incoming! Tsuna changed. I know. There's a reason why our Tuna-fish is acting kind of finding a fight here. But he's like eighteen here and the scene back at the prologue kind served as a catalyst (Kinda? Am I kidding myself? It is one!) so yeah! I hope you liked this one! Thanks for hte comments, favorites and follows!


End file.
